Many people transport equipment or other objects in a passenger vehicle but require a way to transport the equipment or other objects beyond where the passenger vehicle travels. For example, when attending a recreational event, a person may need to transport objects from a parking area to a different area of the recreational facility. A solution is to bring a wheeled cart in the passenger vehicle. Existing devices often fail to provide an efficient folding mechanism with an easily removable and replaceable cover or liner. There is a need for improved devices and methods for folding collapsible carts.